A vehicle, such as a car or a truck, typically has one or more doors that allow access into and out of the vehicle. For example, a vehicle may have front doors to allow an individual to access the front seats of the vehicle, and rear doors to allow an individual to access the rear seats of the vehicle. Such a seating layout is commonplace, and is usually dependent on the configuration of the vehicle's chassis.
With the advent of electric and/or autonomous vehicles, an automotive designer is less restricted in the design of the passenger compartment. As a result, the seating arrangement in a modern vehicle may be different from that of a conventional vehicle. Furthermore, the seating arrangement in a modern vehicle may be reconfigurable depending on a passenger's requirements for a particular journey. It is desirable, therefore, to provide a vehicle door that allows sufficient access into and out of a vehicle irrespective of the seating arrangement of the vehicle.